warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Amberwing's Story
<= Go back to Darkness for eight Amberpaw was out on her first look of the territory with her mentor, Lionclaw. But when she got to the Charmclan border, she saw a golden tabby paw catch a piece of prey directly on the border. ’How dare she!’ thought Amberpaw with rage as she tackled the tabby paw. The paw hissed and sprang at Amberpaw, who quickly flew upwards and dived down, raking her claws across the Charmclan paw’s flanks. The paw hissed,leaping on Amberpaw’s back and tearing at her wings. Panicked, Amberpaw twisted on the ground, and managed to pounce and roll over the paw. ”Stop!” a yowl echoed through the trees. ”Stop!” shrieked another cat. Oblivious to their cries, Amberpaw fought with the paw. Soon, a gray she cat and her mentor pulled her off each other.”Honeypaw, are you okay?” She saw a yellow and orange cat mew. ’So that’s Honeypaw.’ She thought as she was pulled off Honeypaw. Honeypaw was snarling at her, so she hissed back, ready for a new attack. ”Stop, Amberpaw. Let them have the prey. We need to tend to your wings.” Lionclaw mewed to her. Amberpaw winced as she felt stinging in her wings. ”Alright, Lionclaw” she mewed reluctantly. ---- Amberpaw was out hunting with her mentor one day when she heard a terrible wail and yowls of grief. Lionclaw and Amberpaw exchanged glances, and quickly ran over to the sound. Amberpaw came upon a dead body of a cat. Rosewing. Her foster mother when she had no mother. Amberpaw felt a wail in the back of her throat and barely swallowed it down.’Who would do this terrible thing?’Amberpaw thought numbly. ”Who did this?” She mewed out loud. The warriors looked at one another, and they tried to detect any scents, but there was none. Amberpaw could hear footsteps of a running cat. Sandtail soon arrived at the scene,her eyes blank with shock. She carefully lapped at her daughter’s pelt before wailing out loud ”She’s dead!” Sandtail sat at Rosewing’s vigil and watched the warriors bury the body, numbly. ---- Amberwing padded out of the warrior’s den. She was a new warrior, and she shook out her amber colored wings. She stretched out her wings and groomed them. ”Hi, Amberwing!”Squeaked Littledove, who was her denmate when she was still a paw. Littledove was tiny, and she squeaked more than mewed. The thing to describe her was ’cute’. ”Nice morning, Littledove” purred Amberwing. She stood and gazed around the clearing. She loved her clan, and everything was perfect. Just then,a tom passed by,and she glared. Okay, not perfect. ’He ruined my entire life’ She thought angrily. She hissed silently. Littledove came up to her. ”Are you okay? You look angry.” Her voice pierced her thoughts. Amberwing shook her head. ”I’m okay” she purred. ”Then let’s go hunting!” Purred Littledove. ”Race you to the skies!” Yowled Littledove, jumping up and flapping her wings. Amberewing purred, and followed her up, her wings beating strongly. She chased Littledove, who was purring and pretending to look scared. Amberwing meowed ”We need to catch prey” Both the she cats much preferred hunting in the sky for birds rather than land prey. Amberwing saw a bird in the sky, and thought ’Robin!’before swiftly flying above it and quickly catching it with a lightning fast swipe. Littledove in the meanwhile, had caught a pigeon. It was half the size of her, and she was struggling to carry it aloft.”Let me”mewed Amberwing,taking the big pigeon. ”Thanks!” Purred Littledove. They arrived in camp carrying the pigeon, robin, and a finch.”Great hunting!” praised Soulwing, the clan deputy. Pleased, Amberwing accidentally became invisible, causing the cats who saw her gasp. Amberwing, startled, suddenly became tired as she came back into focus. She shakily landed, barely registering the medicine cats and Lionclaw, and Wingstar flying over to her worriedly before she muttered ”I’m tired” before passing out. In her dream, she met a Starclan cat she didn’t know. ”Who are you?” she mewed. The glittering dark brown she cat was looking at her searchingly. The cat murmured softly ”You have my daughter’s changing eyes. A little paler, but definitely changing colors” ”What? Who is your daughter? Is she my mother? Who is she?” Asked Amberwing curiously. The cat shook her head, mewing ”I am not here to tell you about that. I came to tell you of your destiny, Amberwing.” ’What? My destiny?’ thought Amberwing confusedly. The brown cat looked straight at her, her voice changing. ”''Vixen’s Storm, covered with Smoke, Cold Honey of Dawn with the Amber Petal. '' Truth revealed, rescue Cold. Death will come, grief breaks and heartbreak blooms. Fight.” The Starclan cat then padded away, the dream slowly fading away. ”What does it mean? I don’t understand!” Amberwing mewed desperately, trying to catch up with the she cat. The she cat looked back at her, mewing softly, ”You have a great yet dangerous destiny,' '''Amber of Charm. You must find trust and forgivness within your heart, and you must acknowledge what is and should be right.” And Amberwing woke with a start in the medicineden with Littledove curled up next to her. When she stirred, Littledove purred, indicating that she had been not asleep. ”You were out for an hour. The clan is worried about you.” ”I...I had a strange dream from Starclan. A brown she cat-someone I don’t know-came to me and said something about my destiny..” Amberwing mumbled confusedly. Sunlight was immediately at her side. ”A Starclan cat? What did she look like, and what did she say?” Sunlight mewed. ”The cat was a dark brown she cat with yellow eyes.. And she told me..” Amberwing was about to tell the medicine cat about what the cat had, but the same she cat’s mew rang in her ears ’Not yet, it is only for you’ ”..I forgot” she lied. Fortunately, the medicine cat didn’t seem to notice her,she was too busy thinking about the cat in Amberwing’s dream. ”A brown cat,..the only brown she cats that I know who are not in our clanare Hikarishine from Charmclan and Mothfoot from Waterclan. But Mothfoot is still alive, so Hikarishine might have been the one who had visited you.” Sunlight mewed. ’A Charmclan cat? But she said I looked like her daughter! Does that mean I look like a Charmclan cat? Am I related to them? Then it might explain my invisibility! But Charmclan cats don’t get tired from using magic... That must mean it must simply be a coincidence.’ Amberwing thought determinedly, trying toconvince herself. But the cat’s-also known as Hikarishine-words sounded in her ears. ’You have a great yet dangerous destiny, 'Amber of Charm’' Amberwing was protesting to the unyielding medicine cat. ”No, you must stay here tonight. You’ve used too much of your energy.” ”Come on! It’s only a few pawsteps from here! I want to sleep in the warriors den tonight!” ”No.” mewed Sunlight, her apprentice Redlight behind her, his whiskers twitching, amused. ”Hmmph” grunted Amberwing, getting up on her paws to go to her den. As she got up, the ground suddenly seemed to sway and rock,and Amberwing collapsed, dizzy, back into the nest. ”Guess you’ve decided to stay here tonight!” mewed Redlight teasingly. ”Be quiet” muttered Amberwing. Soon, Redlight and Sunlight were curled up in their nests,asleep. Amberwing peered out of a opening, seeing a brown tabby flying to his nest. Grief seared her heart as she thought sadly,’Bramblepelt.....’ Amberwing rested her heads on her paws as she thought with anger ’Deadclaw should never have been born! He ruined my life to the point I thought never possible! He turned my friends,except Littledove, against me! He made me an outcast while I was a paw! I will make him pay! He will pay for what he did to me!’ Vowed Amberwing as waves of anger, hate, rage, and a thirst for venagance rushed through her. These poisonous thoughts swirled through her head, beating at her mind until Amberwing wanted to cry out. Then, memories she had locked away, her most painful as well as happy memories, resurfaced, plunging her back into her past. ”''Catch me if you can!” Featherpaw’s mew rang in her ears. Amberwing, then Amberpaw, chased Featherpaw until they ended up flying in the air, trying out fancy moves, to outdo each other.And it was her happiest time, but now it was one of her sad memories,bringing back the most terrible day of her life. One day, Featherpaw had called her out in secret to to talk to her. ”''I’m sorry, but I don’t want to play or hang out with you anymore.” ”What...What do you mean? 'Did I do something wrong? Why?” Amberpaw had asked then, comepletely bewildered. Featherpaw hung her head down for a moment, and looked up, her eyes suddenly cold. ”''Deadpaw ''told me that you aren’t very popular anymore. I don’t want ''''to be with you because I don’t want to become like you.Bye”'' Featherpaw had said and padded away, leaving Amberpaw to sit confusedly, bewilderment melting into anger and sorrow. She had felt betrayed by her, and considered attacking or insulting her, but didn’t,because she only felt sorrow toward her, and the anger was toward Deadpaw.She had then began to notice the paws, Deadpaw, Featherpaw, and even Bramblepaw stay away from her. The first two didn’t bother her,but she had felt and still feel upset that Bramblepaw had turned away from her. And worse, she had a crush on him, for his kind and intelligent ways and his funniness. But now,he no longer talked to her. But she couldn’t seem to get herself to give him up, nor hate him.She only seemed capable of only feeling love or sorrow for him. Sorrow in that she couldn’t ever be with him despite the fact she loved him, because he disliked her and she respected his feelings, all because she loved him.Sometimes she would call herself silly for wanting him even when he did not want her, but there was nothing she could do. These feelings of despair, anger,betrayal, sorrow, and rage swirled and grew until Amberwing wanted to wail like a kit. Amberwing finally had to get to sleep by licking up a poppy seed from the herb store. Category:Doveheart's Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Series